Lets Play a LoveGame
by upchitzcreek
Summary: DS have a fun and sexy night playing a board game. Not their average night home alone.


**AN: So awhile ago a few of my friends gave me this idea of a game DS would play. Now this is rated M cause there's obviously sex in it. So if this isn't what you wanted to read, click that pretty little x over there and look for something else. This is way longer than the other sex stuff I've written in the past. This was a joint effort between me and Hannah. She vamped it up a bit haha. This is for my girls at Fanforum! I really hope you enjoy this and I didn't let you down! Enjoy & Review =)**

* * *

Serena busted through the loft door with eagerness in her eyes. She threw her bag on the counter and made her way for Dan's room. She knew that Rufus and Jenny took a weekend trip to see Alison and that Dan would be studying all weekend. She thought she would be a good girlfriend and surprise her boyfriend with something extra special. Who are we really kidding here? Blair told Serena they were getting a little dull and that she needed to put in a little extra effort for her man. She was no fan of Humphrey's but she knew how to keep a man's attention, even one as simple as Dan's.

"Lets make things interesting, shall we?" Serena said as she bursted in, tightening her coat.

"Excuse me?"

"I have a proposition for you. Care for Sexopoly?"

"that sounds like a really bad porn movie. Serena, don't tell me you want to start games."

"Not games persay, more like a fun board game."

"Oh boy."

"We need to spice things up! No dull."

"We're not dull, we never could be."

Serena gave a heavy sigh towards Dan. "You're lucky I didn't just leave the note at your door for someone else to find, but here it is." She handed him an envelope which read "_Open me_ " Dan was a bit curious as to what the evening would be like, he was just worried it wouldn't turn out to be what Serena hoped for. He worried that he wouldn't live up to the hype she already had planned in her head.

* * *

_Dan,_  
_What do you say to a little game night? It will be totally sexy and fun. It's something different I think we should try. I'll explain the rules once I get to the loft. You'll get rewarded in the end, I promise. Just try it, for me?_  
_- S__  
_

* * *

"I'm here!" Serena announced with a cheery disposition.

"So, what exactly is sexopoly?"

"Well, its sounds like Monopoly and it kinda is the same, just without the boring property. The real version is more detailed but I made it simple. The spaces and the board are regular spaces that you move on, some send you to jail others make you pick cards. You have to do what's on the cards and if you're in jail the only way to get out is by a quickie!"

"So how do you win?"

"Trust me Dan, everyone wins in sexopoly."

Serena set up the homemade looking board. She threw the dice on the board and shuffled the cards. Dan just had this odd look on his face. He was eager of course, but there was still that trace of let down. He just wanted a quiet night at home with his girlfriend and he knew that they would have sex but he never thought it would turn into a game. He began to remember when he told Serena that sex was great when he got it and factored in that maybe that was one of the reasons for this game night.

"So you ready?"

"Um, you roll for me. I think I got the concept but just to show me."

Serena blew on the dice and rolled them hard against the board. She rolled a four and a three. She moved her piece slowly against the board, hitting every single spot harder than normal. She landed on mystery picked the card up and read it to herself before mentioning the taks to Dan.

"So I just draw a card?" Dan said with a puzzling face.

"Yeah. And you or I have to do whatever is on it."

"It says, the person of your choice can either strip tease or perform a lap dance."

"Which would you like?"

"Well since you have a lot of jail spots on the board and we're going to land on one knowing you, I will chose a lap dance."

Serena lowered the straps on her shirt and slowly caressed Dan's lips with her finger. To make up for the lack of music she softly hummed the beat of tune as she straddled against him on the chair and flipped her hair back. Slowly, moving her hips back and forth across the crotch of his pants. Satisfed with her effort she then turned around and sat on his now aroused length, leaning her back against him so he could have the full view of her plump chest. She continued swaying her hips against his lap, grazing her ass up every so slightly against his chest, feeling his hands instantly grab at her hips. Just before they got too into it, Serena sat up and moved back to her spot on the floor.

"Let's not get you too excited now." She let out a playful giggle.

"That was you being a tease. I thought you said this was suppose to be fun?"

"All in good time Dan." Serena's playful side was coming out more and more. She rolled the dice and rolled a ten, landing on the jail spot.

"Oh darn, looks like I landed in jail." Serena gave a smug pout as she reached inside her bag for her cop hat and handcuffs. "Now, there's only one way to get out." Dan looked on completely baffled as to what she was going to do. She started to pull on his belt buckle to lossen his pants. She tore off her shirt to reveal the purple bra concealing her perky breasts. She motioned for Dan to come closer and take things to the couch. He literally jumped up and almost tripped over his own feet to get to her. She pulled him in and smacked her lips against his. Their tongues began to duel even more competitively with each passing moment. Without moving her lips from his, she put her hands on his legs pushing down as they rubbed up and down his thighs. She could feel him getting hard once again, so she straddled his hips and began from moving side to side. The friction between them causing Serena to jerk her hips a little harder into his arousal. Serena clenched her fingers around his neck and into his hair when her pushed his down between them and up under her skirt. His fingers moved frantically, working her into a frenzy. "Oh my god, Dan! You're quickly getting the hang of these rules". Nearing her climax, Serena repeatedly pushed down onto his slick fingers. Just as quick as it had began it had finshed when Serena clenched around his hand and let out a filfy moan. With both of them panting and breathing heavily Dan threw Serena off him.

Dan picked up the dice and rolled a three. He landed himself in jail. He motioned to Serena to give him three minutes to regroup while he got some water. He never had to work so fast. He began to feel the excitement Serena felt in planning this game night. "Let's try something different Dan."

Serena pulled him back to the bed. She rubbed her hands against his tight shoulders exploring every inch of muscle. She quickly cuffed one of Dan's hands to the bed post and grinned. She traced the outline of his abs and circled around his nipple. She began to remove his freshly placed boxers off with her teeth. He clenched with each move she made. His body tightened as Serena began lowering herself. Her head moved up and down in unison as Dan let out a moan. He quickly put his free near the back of her neck ready to pull her hair at any moment. She removed her head and wipped her lips.

"Is this what you expected?"

"Done so soon?"

"We just had sex like twice, and I gave you a lap dance, don't want to tire you out. Plus we're not even half way around the board!"

"Well, this was fun and I did like it, but what do you say next time, we just do this our way. No more games."

"You're right, we didn't need the game to do all this. How about only on special days?"

"Deal! You were about to break my penis if we kept this up!"

"I'm really sorry!" Serena giggled. "How can I make this up to you?"

"Doing this our way."

Dan grabbed Serena by the hips and dragged her to the bed. Dan carefully kissed her chest and moved up towards her neck. Serena's eyes rolled back as Dan postioned his hand against her back while the other hand was running through her hair. She began to upbotton his shirt. She tossed her bra on to the floor and allowed her full body to be exposed. Dan took his mouth away from her soft silky lips to bask in beauty standing before. Letting out a grin, Dan layed back and let Serena move. He flipped her over and began to take some charge, charge that he didn't have before. She met his every touch and movement with a playful smile. They shared a brief look as if to stay "this is the way it's supposed to be." He bit his lip as she moaned with each thrust and bump. He kissed her nose before he disappeared from her sight and down her body. Now the real fun was about to begin.


End file.
